Pikmin
Pikmin are strange creatures that live on planet PNF-404, often hypothesized as Planet Earth. They are half-animal and half-plant. They appear in the . Types Canon Pikmin *'Red Pikmin:' The first Pikmin Olimar met; they have long noses and are resistent to fire. *'Yellow Pikmin:' These Pikmin were originally able to throw bomb-rocks in Pikmin 1, but in'' Pikmin 2'', they only resisted electricity. In both games, they are thrown higher than any other. In Pikmin 3, they can work as an electricity generator, and they can throw bomb-rocks again, but this ability is no longer unique. *'Blue Pikmin:' These Pikmin are the only ones that can breathe underwater. They have gills and a mouth. *'Purple Pikmin:' The only ones with hair, these Pikmin are also overweight. *'White Pikmin:' The only one with red eyes, the ability to see buried treasure, and resistance to poison. *'Winged Pikmin:' The only Pikmin that can fly, they are smaller than white pikmin. *'Rock Pikmin:' These Pikmin can break hard objects. They are immune to crushing attacks. *'Bulbmin': The only appear in certain dungeons in Pikmin 2. They are immune to everything, but cannot leave the dungeon. They are dwarf bulborbs that have eaten a parasitic pikmin, which took control of them. Fanon Pikmin *'Green Pikmin:' The only one with a tail, the fanon-made one. *'Pale Pikmin:' The only one able to walk on quick sand. *'Black Pikmin:' These Pikmin have wings that allow them to fly. *'Icy Blue Pikmin:' These Pikmin can survive the cold and thaw out other Pikmin. *'Brown Pikmin:' These Pikmin can chew through wooden barriers. *'Orange Pikmin:' This one is prickly all over, so its thorns counter Fleshy Squishing and eating. When an enemy tries to eat it, it spits all the pikmin it tried to eat out, so the Pikmin survive. *'Grey Pikmin:' These Pikmin are able to mold themselves into any keyhole unlocking doors, however larger keyholes require more Pikmin *'Clover Pikmin:' These Pikmin are able to poison enemies as well as create camoflauge for Olimar and Co. by huddling in large clusters forming what looks like a shrub. However some creatures can see through the disguise. *'Metal Pikmin: '''These Pikmin are heavy and immune to fire, poison, and wind. When in water they become rust and die. Since they aren't copper, they can't conduct electricity. *'Lime Green Pikmin': These Pikmin are not in any games yet but are made by fans. These Pikmin are the only ones with three stems. This gives them 3x the damage and digging speed, and they also have little claws on the end of their fingers that allow them to climb faster as well. *'Heart Pikmin: These Pikmin are able to endure attacks from enraged foes and go through toxic substances with no issue. They are also able to create healing puddles that heal both Captains and Pikmin so long as they're standing in them. They have very low stats compared to other Pikmin. *Lapis Pikmin: These Pikmin are able to float on water and act as a boat for other Pikmin, as well as create pigment when they get damaged that can convert Pikmin into Blue Pikmin. They are a sub-type of Rock Pikmin and retain some of their immunity to blunt forces, with only half of their health being taken if confronted with a blunt force. *Star Pikmin: These Pikmin are able to project light around them, enough where it is considered safe enough to continue to go past sundown. However, losing all your Star Pikmin will put you into a gameover state if you dont rush back to the Onions. They can also shoot star projectiles that are the weakness of "Wraith" enemies. *Spike Pikmin: These Pikmin have spikes encased on their head, which they can use to bash rocks open and perform devastating headbutt attacks. They are rather slow and their heads lean to the left or right, suggesting their condition is unnatural. *Palm Pikmin: These Pikmin provide shade during extreme heat and can blow enemies back with their powerful palm fronds. They they can also carry the most out of any of the Pikmin, but have low health. Appearances March of the Pikmin It has been confirmed that Heaps of New Pikmin will be released in the new game. Crisis During the Nintendo Civil War in the F3 game Neverworld.Dimentio hypnotizes an army of Pikmin to attack all of the other factions. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, White, Green and Orange Pikmin appear in the game. They can be throwable like normal Pikmin Games. Smash Tactics In this strategy game, Pikmin are both basic fighters and the workers for the Hocotate faction. They are spawned from the Onion, which can be built by a Ship Pod. For specific info on the five types, see the list of Smash Tactics units. Because colours are reserved to indicate player ownership, the various Pikmin types have their distinctive features exaggerated, and they are renamed: *Saplings are a new type of Pikmin. They spawn at the Onion, and are "sacrificed" at another building to be converted to other types of Pikmin. *Red Pikmin are just named Pikmin, and spawn from the Candypop Bud. They're the most basic army unit, and can also construct buildings and gather some types of resources. *Blue Pikmin are renamed Hydropikmin, and spawn from the Candypop Bud. They gain a ranged water attack. *Yellow Pikmin are renamed Pikmin Artillerists, and spawn from the Candypop Bud. They throw exploding rocks, which damage units in an area. *Mushroom Pikmin are a stronger army unit, spawned at the Puffstool, with the ability to infect enemies. *Purple Pikmin are renamed Greater Pikmin, and are also spawned at the Puffstool. They have a large amount of health, but a very weak attack. Pikmin:Alarming Symbiosis In an installment of the '''Pikmin franchise, Pikmin reappear as the main focus. They appear in new types, an can now be used in formations (aka as a Pikmin bridge) by pressing various buttons on the Wii U screen. Also,Ecru Pikmins are First appeared In this game.The types are as follows: *'Red Pikmin:' The first Pikmin Olimar meet; they are the third most powerful a resistant to . *'Yellow Pikmin:' They are thrown the second highest and are invincible to .They are also conductive to electricity *'Blue Pikmin:' These Pikmin aren't very powerful, but can swim through . *'Purple Pikmin:' These Pikmin can break through rocks and some obstacles.They recently have their onion. *'White Pikmin:' The one with red eyes, they can poison enemies and have resistence to . *'Brown Pikmin: '''These Pikmin are the strongest and can break glass. *'Green Pikmin:' These Pikmin have their own Onions like the Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin. They can find things in the ground, dig them out and use them sometimes. *'Orange Pikmin:' These Pikmin can withstand Extremely bright light which is a new Hazard(Oversaturated Light) *'Ecru Pikmin:' Ecru Pikmins are immune to Any Sandy Hazards.such as Quicksand and Sandstorm.They also First Appeared in this Game.also,They Don't have Onions. *'Maroon Pikmin:' These Pikmin are immune to Lava,because they are coated with a material that cannot be melted in lava. Pikmin: Spore Outbreak Pikmin: Spore Outbreak features all previously known canon Pikmin with three new ones. *'Mantis Pikmin:' Olimar's son finds these bladed Pikmin. They can scale holed walls and can stay on enemies for longer, thanks to their sharp blades. *'Rose Pikmin:' Olimar encounters Rose Pikmin when he is all alone on an island in the Prairie of Prosperity. They have a rose flower instead of the regular Pikmin flower. Rose Pikmin can walk through brambles safely because of their skin. *'Wogmin:'The Crew spots these parasitic Pikmin types in caves. They have a resistance to water, and can be thrown very high, but cannot do much damage or cling onto enemies. They are immune to explosions, as well. Gallery Pikmin.jpg|5 of the Canon and 1 of the Fanon Pikmin Pikmin nectar.jpg|The Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin Clover Pikmin.png|A Clover Pikmin Grey Pikmin.png|A Grey Pikmin MetalPikminTransparent.png|Metal Pikmin All Pikmin.png 3DS_HeyPikmin_charset_053.png|Pikmin holding up a chess piece from ''Hey Pikmin. Mystery Mushroom Pikmin.png|Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin as a Mystery Mushroom costume in Super Mario Maker Mystery Mushroom Pikmin2.png|Purple and White Pikmin as a Mystery Mushroom Costume Mystery Mushroom Pikmin Appeal.png|Appeal sprite from Super Mario Maker PikminGroupingFanon.png|A grouping of fan-made Pikmin Category:Nintendo Civil War * Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Species Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Groups Category:Animals Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Teams Category:Colour Characters Category:Characters of the Pikmin Party Saga Category:Plants